


Porque ele pediu

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, University
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando Foggy descobre sobre o mais recente encontro de Matt, ele reage mal, mas não pelos motivos que Matt pensa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because he asked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899450) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Matt

Ele não estava tão magoado, Matt disse para si mesmo, mesmo que fosse uma mentira descarada. Às vezes, esse tipo de coisa acontecia, algumas pessoas precisavam de tempo para o aceitar, e isso era terrível, mas não havia uma solução imediata para isso. então era melhor que não se preocupasse demais com isso. E na verdade, quem saberia se Foggy estava evitando ele porque descobriu que Matt saiu com um colega que definitivamente era homem? Certo, e era só uma coincidência que algumas pessoas ficavam desconfortáveis quando descobriam que ele era cego. Nem foi um bom encontro, na verdade o cara só queria suas notas, e desistiu quando foi confrontado com a óbvia conclusão de que estavam em braile (não era o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas Matt sempre teve uma fraqueza por uma voz boa e melodiosa).

\---

Foggy

Matt gostava de caras, e daí? Não era nada de mais, não mudava nada. Foggy só estava chateado por ele sair com aquele cara porque ele era um cretino que só passava suas aulas porque flertava com os outros até conseguir ajuda. Foggy só queria o que era melhor para o seu amigo, e o que era melhor para Matt era estar com alguém que se importava com ele. E isso não significava que essa pessoa _tinha_ que ser Foggy, ele não era _tão_ iludido, já que Matt era muito gostoso e podia ter quase qualquer pessoa que quisesse.

\---

Matt

A questão era, talvez esse não fosse o fim dele e de Foggy. Talvez Foggy deixasse de ser um idiota e parasse de ignorar ele. E talvez, da próxima vez que Matt o visse, o coração de Foggy não ia bater naquele ritmo em pânico que fazia o de Matt agir de um jeito que era pior do que esperava.

\---

Foggy

Era só que… ele tinha um ponto com tudo isso, ele só não conseguia se lembrar de qual era agora. Era difícil pensar quando ele seguia tendo pensamentos inapropriados sobre seu melhor amigo. Não que não tivesse esses antes, afinal, Matt tinha aquela aparência e era engraçado, boa companhia, e… não, ele não ia pensar sobre isso, porque não tinha jeito dele ter uma chance com Matt, e saber que ele também era bi não mudava isso. E se quisesse que continuassem amigos, e isso era o que mais queria no mundo, então tinha que achar um jeito de ficar no mesmo recinto que Matt e não entrar em pânico temendo que Matt fosse de algum modo descobrir o que estava pensando.

\---

Matt

Tudo bem, isso estava ficando ridículo. Ele podia notar que Foggy estava tentando agir normalmente, mas as coisas estavam longe de serem normais, e ele gostaria que Foggy _dissesse_ alguma coisa. A última semana foi uma tortura e não podia imaginar ter que suportar isso pelo resto do semestre. Ele nunca esperou que Foggy agisse assim, mas de vez em quando ainda lia as pessoas errado, de certa forma, suas habilidades ainda estavam se desenvolvendo. A pior parte era, Matt tinha um certa queda por Foggy já fazia um tempo, e talvez o problema fosse que Foggy estava começando a suspeitar disso agora. De qualquer modo, não podia deixar isso continuar.

\---

Foggy

Era isso. Ele ia falar com Matt, deixar tudo às claras, e então tudo voltaria ao normal. Exceto por aquele pensamento irritante e persistente no canto da sua mente que insistia que ele deveria dar em cima de Matt, ou, em seus momentos menos eloquente, só o fazia se lembrar de Matt saindo do chuveiro, com uma toalha fazendo um péssimo trabalho em esconder seus atributos. Mas ele não iria deixar isso ficar no caminho de sua amizade.

\---

“Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. Por que Brad? Ele não parece ser o seu tipo, não tem muito conteúdo lá.” Merda, era a coisa errada a se dizer. E o momento errado, também. Matt só tinha vindo para pegar algumas coisas antes da aula, e Foggy estava fazendo um trabalho, mas a questão saiu de sua boca antes que pudesse pensar.

Matt suspirou. “Diferente de Becky, e Kathy, e Catelhyn-com-um-h-depois-do-l-não-do-t?” Ele soava amargurado, mas não se importava.

“Não é isso que estou dizendo! É só que… você merece melhor do que ele.” Tipo, Foggy não estava dizendo que _ele_ seria melhor, mas ei, ao menos ele não estava afim de um jeito fácil de passar pela faculdade de direito. “Então, por que ele e não… outra pessoa?”

Matt tinha ouvido esse argumento antes, ‘nós só queremos o que é melhor para você, e o que é melhor é uma garota’, e mesmo que não identificasse ódio vindo de Foggy, mas algo que não conseguia identificar, não podia evitar de se sentir irritado. “Não sei, porque ele pediu, porque isso é tão importante?”

“Eu podia ter pedido.” Se fosse possível literalmente ouvir sirenes de alarme dentro da própria cabeça, esse seria o momento. “Quer dizer…”

“Você podia,” Matt disse sem pensar. Ele pensou que tinha ouvido alguma coisa, na forma como o coração de Foggy estava batendo, no modo como ele engoliu nervoso, sua respiração falhando.

“Eu podia…?” Foggy meio que perguntou, meio que afirmou.

A bola quicou entre eles e saiu do gramado, o momento passou.

“Certo, eu tenho que…”

“Você quer sair? Quer dizer, comigo?” Foggy disse em um fôlego só, porque não podia suportar que parassem naquele momento.

Matt hesitou por um momento, mas não podia ouvir nenhuma indicação de que Foggy não estava sendo sincero, apesar de estar um pouco em pânico. Ao menos isso iria explicar o modo como vinha agindo na última semana. “Sim,” ele limpou a garganta, “sim, eu quero.”

“Ótimo, então eu vou… quer dizer, a gente… podia ir ver um filme, tem esse festival…” Foggy bateu na testa, é claro que não ia querer isso. “Acabei de me dar um tapa na testa.”

Matt sorriu carinhosamente, ele adorava como Foggy casualmente descrevia seus gestos, não querendo excluir Matt, mas não agindo como se fosse grande coisa. Não era necessário, é claro, mas Foggy não sabia disso, então ainda era um sinal de consideração. “O festival de filme mudo?” ele adivinhou.

“É, eu percebi, péssima ideia. Mas jantar ou uma bebida não parece uma ideia de um encontro, nós já fazemos isso juntos o tempo todo.”

Ele tinha razão. “Que tal assim, eu penso sobre o encontro, e você se preocupa em respeitar seu prazo da meia-noite. Você sempre pode pensar no segundo.” E, para melhorar o humor, adicionou uma brincadeira, “Afinal, o quão difícil pode ser planejar um encontro quando sei com certeza que vou te trazer para casa?”

Ele tinha certeza de que o coração de Foggy explodiu naquele momento.


End file.
